Radio Messages: Hephaestus - Central Control
The followings are all radio messages played in the Hephaestus and Rapture Central Control levels of BioShock. __TOC__ Hephaestus 01. Atlas - Ryan Stirring Watch yourself. Ryan's stirring. We best keep to our knitting. 02. Atlas - Time to Run the Table It's time to either run the table or go home empty. Ryan's got the genetic key to Rapture. We get that from him and we get out of this hellhole. We don't, then you and I are ghosts. 03. Atlas - Kill Ryan Now, Would You Kindly head to Ryan's office and kill the son of a bitch... it's time to finish this. 04. Andrew Ryan - Cohen Lost His Touch I see Cohen's lost his touch. If you knew him when ... when he used to believe in the work, in the struggle. And now, he rots in that never-land, waiting for someone to come and tell him he's still got it. I suppose that's why he let you live. 05. Andrew Ryan - You Can Taste It You can taste it, can't you? Andrew Ryan! 06. Andrew Ryan - A Worm Sees God A worm looks up and sees the face of God! But look around ... it's a regular convention of worms in here. They all had mothers, fathers, people who loved them. They got married, fucked their wives. What makes you think you're any different? I haven't chosen a spot for you on the wall yet. Let me know if you have a preference. 07. Andrew Ryan - Wasted Effort (Shoot at magnetic locks on Ryan's door) (Laughter) Oh, do fire away! That's bound to succeed this time. To think of the effort that was put into creating you ... how little they got for their money! (Laughter) 08. Andrew Ryan - Mozart for a Tree Frog How like all Parasites who ever tried to walk in stolen shoes. I'd explain the science that renders what you're trying to do impossible, but that would be like playing Mozart for a tree frog. 09. Andrew Ryan - Rapture Will Thrive Rapture is coming back to life. Even now, can't you hear the breath returning to her lung? The shops reopening, the schools humming with the thoughts of young minds? My city will live. My city will thrive. And, when that day comes, we'll use your tombstone for paving tiles. 10. Andrew Ryan - Termite at Versailles Imagine the will it took to create a place like this. And what have you built? Nothing. You can only loot and break. You're not a man, you're just a termite at Versailles. 11. Andrew Ryan - Who Was That? Before the final rat has eaten the last gram of you, Rapture will have returned. I will lead a parade. "Who was that," they'll say, as they point to the sad shape hanging on my wall. "Who was that?" 12. Andrew Ryan - A Miracle A man builds a city at the bottom of the sea. That's a marvel. Another man happens to be on a plane that crash lands on the same city in the middle of the ocean. Why, that sounds more like ... a miracle. 13. Tenenbaum - Light of the World (Rescue gift) I've seen such terrible things. Und done worse myself. Thank you for reminding me that the light of the world has not yet been snuffed out. I'm sending a little one to help you on your way. 14. Atlas - Take Bomb to Core Does it look like a real bomb? It better. You got to put it on the core past Geothermal Control, and we'll see if these needlenoses knew what the hell they were talking about. 15. Atlas - Ocean Retaking Rapture Looks like the ocean's got an itch to retake this corner of Rapture. This happened right after the start of the war. Read about it in the papers. Head on in. I'll see what I can dig up to help. 16. Atlas - Redirect Valve I'm no engineer, but if I read these plans right, you can channel that magma flow using the redirect valve. It'll boil off that water right quick, and you'll be able to reach the core. But Ryan's sure to take notice -- might want to set up a perimeter, just to be certain. 17. Andrew Ryan - Better a Quick Death Will these creatures kill you? Even I don't know. As you drag me closer to the abyss, you pull yourself right along with me. I offer you a quick death, Parasite. It will be preferable to what you will learn if you win. 18. Atlas - Continue to Core Are they all dead? Hope so. Best be heading on to the core. 19. Andrew Ryan - Nostalgia So far away from your family, from your friends, from everything you ever loved. But, for some reason you like it here. You feel something you can't quite put your finger on. Think about it for a second and maybe the word will come to you: nostalgia. 20. Andrew Ryan - Atlas' Reward What did Atlas offer you? A piece of my plundered city? Mark my words: your only reward will be a knife in the back. 21. Atlas - Throw Circuit Breaker Christ, what a racket you're making down there. If you've surged the core, then there's only one more task to be done. Head on back to Ryan's gate and throw the circuit breaker. That'll let you right into his place. 22. Andrew Ryan - Nothing but Ashes Though my physical defenses fall, you'll not defeat me. My strength is not in steel and fire, but in my intellect and will. You hear me, Atlas?! Andrew Ryan offers you nothing but ashes! 23. Andrew Ryan - All that Matters to Me In the end, all that matters to me ... is me. And all that matters to you ... is you. It is the nature of things. 24. Andrew Ryan - Waste of Money (Shoot at Magnetic Locks on Ryan's Door) Hahaha. Waste of money. Central Control 25. Andrew Ryan - A Time to Destroy Even in the book of lies, sometimes you find truth. There is indeed a season for all things. And now that I see you flesh-to-flesh and blood-to-blood, I know I cannot raise my hand against you. But know this: you are my greatest disappointment. Does your master hear me? Atlas!? You can kill me, but you will never have my city! My strength is not in steel and fire! That is what the parasites will never understand. A season for all things: a time to live, and a time to die. A time to build, and a time ... TO DESTROY! Come now, my child. There is one final thing to discuss. 26. Atlas - Self Destruct What?! Ryan's set the core to self-destruct! This is different than what you did, he's got a mind to take down the whole damned city! Get in there and whack the chump before the whole joint blows! 27. Atlas - Override Self Destruct Hurry now, grab Ryan's genetic Key! Now Would You Kindly put it in that goddamn machine?! 28. Atlas - Frank Fontaine Nice work, boyo! (Laughter) It's time to end this little masquerade. There ain't no Atlas, kid. Never was. Fella in my line a work takes on a variety of aliases. Hell, once I was even a Chinaman for six months. But, you've been a sport, so I guess I owe you a little honesty. The name's Frank Fontaine. 29. Frank Fontaine - Say Hi to Ryan I gotta say, I had a lotta business partners in my life, but you ... 'Course the fact that you were genetically conditioned to bark like a cocker spaniel when I said "Would you kindly" might have had something to do with it, but still ... Now as soon as that machine finishes processing the genetic key you just fished off Ryan, I'm gonna run Rapture, tits to toes. You been a pal, but you know what they say: never mix business with friendship. Thanks for everything, kid. Don't forget to say hi to Ryan for me.